


Mushroom Soup

by lifesupp0rt



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cooking, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dismemberment, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Height Differences, Major Original Character(s), Mental Disorder, Partying, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesupp0rt/pseuds/lifesupp0rt
Summary: This is my first time on this website, so please tell me if I need to add any tags, warnings and stuff like that to my fanfic.Also wanna say that ill put notes for the time the more mature themes come into play. <3I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this website, so please tell me if I need to add any tags, warnings and stuff like that to my fanfic.  
> Also wanna say that ill put notes for the time the more mature themes come into play. <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A dark void. 

A place that some people might find scary, holding things inside that is unknown to the blind eye. Others might think it's a paradise with so many capabilities for something new to bloom. But no matter what you think, the void will always hold its power up high in many ways, always boasting. It's a power that many desire over, but can't and will never possess. Keep this in mind, and then hold on it tight.

\---

The sunlight was shining into Luigi's room while he woke up from his dream. He opens his eyes slowly, groaning as the blind light stung them. Then he propped up and leaned his back against the wooden bed frame, thinking about what his day prepared for him. 

The first thing that came to mind was Toadette's Birthday at 6 pm. Luigi has been planning this party for her for a while now and he couldn't wait for it. He looked around his room and scanned his surroundings before doing anything else. Nothing had changed, in a sense. He liked it, even loved it. 

But on the other hand, he felt something was missing from his life ever since he stopped taking adventures on his own or even joining in with his twin brother. It wasn't like Luigi didn't like his brother anymore, in fact, Mario was all he could ask out of a brother and more. But Luigi just really didn't enjoy another day, It was boring to him. even so, making up lies and covering stuff up made it fun for him. Nonetheless, Luigi did look into his hobbies and even found new ones. His light wooden desk with drawers, that he got for himself, was cluttered with items relating to his hobbies. Like a cookbook, some notebooks, and even a mini toolbox.

But even after all the classes, all the things he bought, It still didn't make him, well... himself. 

After sitting up for a while, he got up from his bed. He looked down at himself, slightly tugging on his green button-up pj's. 'Maybe it's time for a shower...' He thought to himself. Luigi walked to his wall closet next to his bed and pulled out his denim overalls, a long-sleeved green shirt, a pair of gloves, socks, and a towel. Then he placed his gloves and socks on top of the desk neatly then took the rest with him.

Luigi started to make his way to the bathroom. He passed Mario's door while having something in mind. Luigi came closer to Mario's door and opened it. He looked inside his room to check on him. Luckily, Mario wasn't even up yet. Luigi always hated the thought of Mario seeing him like his moring. Luigi never wants Mairo to worry about him. He felt like a burden every time people cared for him or gave pity. On top of that, he didn't want to seem like he needed help.

He leaves Mario's door open and walks to the clean blue bathroom. Luigi placed his clothes on top of the bathroom counter then looked into the mirror above the sink. Luigi felt stuck there for a moment as if someone placed glue on the floor just for him. He just couldn't look away. He looked at himself, thinking 'what happened?'

Luigi ran his fingers through his messy hair. Then he ran them under his eyes, accumulating up some peachy toned makeup that was covering his dark circled eyes, and patting his face lightly. 

He did this almost every day.

Firstly, he forced a smile upon his face, a fake smile. Again, then again, then once more until he believed it was good enough for everyone else to believe it. 

Secondly, he wiped away the makeup with his towel and some cold water running from the skin.

Lastly, he got undressed, folded his pj's, placed them next to his clean clothes, and then got into the shower.

About 15 minutes of washing, Luigi got out of the shower and opened the bathroom door, letting some steam out of the bathroom so he wouldn't get damp. 

He started to let his mind race with thoughts. Some meaningless and some that he didn't want to think about again. Those thoughts were sick to Luigi, but he still thought about them. To a normal person, Luigi's thoughts were normal and even a fun thing to ask as a "what if?" question. 'How would a 'blank' taste?' It would always range to Toads and even Koopa Troops then the thought would develop into 'what if I ate at least one?' 'How juicy would it be?' 'would it be nice with this and that?' on and on.

A non-endless flow.

Luigi cringed and started getting dressed inside of the bathroom, drying off his hair, brushing it, grooming his mustache while he was at it. He trying to block out those things. He looked in the mirror once more, still seeing his dark circles. Luigi gave a glance to the mirror before heading out of the bathroom and back into his own.

He reached his room, he grabs his gloves then slides them on, sitting in his desk chair. Luigi looked around on his desk and grabbed an item, It was a hand black hand mirror. 'What would Mario do if he saw me like this?' 'What if anyone saw me like this?' he thought again while placing down the mirror and pulling out makeup supplies that Peach gave to him for a gift once. He once again covered it again to remain his "go get em" persona.

It was 8:00 am, around this time Mario would have been up by now. Luigi did worry for him but he knew he was overreacting again. But today wasn't the day to bother about small things, since Luigi has planned his friend's party. He didn't even get the things for the party. Most of the time he would wake up Mario for breakfast, right about now. But, today Luigi didn't feel like cooking, even if he did, he still couldn't. He rather felt like he was in a rush to make sure Luigi has everything for Toadette. 

Luigi stood up then grabbed his shoes, sliding them on. Then grabbed his notebook and pushed in his desk chair. He headed downstairs and grabbed a red apple from the open kitchen countertop before heading out, shopping.


	2. The Bus Ride

Luigi walked outside of his rather small house and walked down the porch stairs, his shoes touching the dirt path that trailed out to town. He had his notebook tucked under his right arm while holding the red apple in his left hand, tightly. He looked around at the forest trees around the house then tilted his head up to look up at the blue sky and the beautiful clouds that covered it. He stood there for a while, closing his eyes and letting the sun beam down against his face.

'At least its a nice day today...don't mess it up now, Luigi.' He thought to himself while he looked straight forward. He tapped the apple with his index finger, almost forgetting that he picked it up in the first place. But also, he held the apple up to his mouth, biting into the juicy, crisp apple. Luigi had to head to the Super Bell Subway to catch the subway train to Toad Harbor, where Toadette lives. But before he started walking, he pulled his notebook out from under his arm and opened it. He flipped a few pages to a page titled "Toadette's Birthday." 

A plastic subway pass card and a small light pink slip of paper that had the words "Bus Ticket" printed on it was lodged into the notebook inner hinges under all of the info wrote down. He took many bites of his apple, leaving the core of it. He tossed it into the tree with a light underthrow while keeping a mouthful of apple chunks in his mouth. Then Luigi grabs the slip of paper with his index finger and middle then slides it into the side pocket of his overalls. Before closing the book, he looks over the plan again while walking to the bus stop. After a few seconds, he shuts the notebook.

While he walks, he looks into the sky again and looks at the clouds while walking to the bus stop. 

He waited for 15 minutes, then the blue public bus came.

He walked on to the bus, handed in his ticket, and looked around the bus for a seat.

Luigi looked around and saw some different types of people on the bus, such as Toads, Bob-ombs, Goombas, two Koopas, and even a Wiggler. It felt like someone mixed a bunch of things together, like a beautiful variety of candy. He walked down the walkway until he spotted an empty seat next to a female Toad with a white head top and three yellow dots on it. She also had short straight blonde hair that went to both sides like a bob and plastic turquoise cuff hoops that poked out of the hair. But lastly, she had makeup on, blue lipstick, and long lashes. Then she wore a tight-fitting turquoise tube dress with a thin yellow belt then yellow pumps to match. That was the person he hired, Adena. She was helping Luigi set up the party. Luigi noticed from her headshot on the website he used, or at least he hoped it was her.

She was looking out of the bus window, holding her bag to her side. Luigi hesitated a bit then sat down next to her. "Uh... Hello?" Luigi said while looked at her. She turned to look at Luigi and said hello back with a smile on her face. She asked if he was Luigi, he nodded. They both started talking about the plans. Luigi was trying to be more open with it since she was helping out. They helped each other out and talked about a gift for Toadette while riding down the road on the bus.

Luigi got comfortable with her quickly, to the point where he even told her adventures that he used to take with his brother. But in exchange, she told him about her crazy trips also. Luigi seemed like he was enjoying himself, but he couldn't still knock the feeling of his craving and the other feelings that he didn't have anymore.

He was just faking his feelings and he accepted that.

But still, he enjoyed the bus ride and Adena's company as much as he could before the next stop.


	3. Arrival at Toad Harbor

The blue public bus had traveled for a while, around 3 hours long.

Luigi already planned out how long it would take to get to Toad Harbor, but he did forget about planning where he would stay for the night. He knew he was a heavy sleeper and going back on the buses back to his house wasn't a good idea. Maybe a hotel in Toad Harbor or something, since he packed extra money anyways, he could buy one. But what about Adena? Is she going to head back home after the party, or was she going to get a hotel room also? He didn't care but still thought about it. As long if he wasn't around her for the whole day, she just felt extremely nice and smart in a sense. It wasn't a bad thing but he didn't like it.

The blue public bus had made its stop, a stop next to the Super Bell Subway entrance. Luigi stood up and held his notebook on his side again, Adena followed after holding her purse. They both walk down the bus steps and into the subway. Adena walked on the side of Luigi then held onto Luigi's pants leg. Luigi looked down at her, he was about to say something until she said something.

"This place is filled with a lot of tall people Luigi, You get it, right?" She said while looked up at him. Luigi sighed a bit and thought 'What would the old Luigi do?'

"It's ok, Adena." He lied but he understood in a sense. He patted her head while still walking to their bus track. But first, Luigi scanned his card, walked to the bus track to Toad Harbor, waited, then got on.

Like the public bus, it was just a mix of different species. It was refreshing to Luigi since he stopped liking adventures. He also didn't get out much by himself, so doing this was rare. They walk together to the only open seat to the side of the bus. Adena lets go of Luigi's pants and climbed up to the seat while Luigi sat down. Adena puts her purse to the side and her hands to the side, relaxing. Luigi was pretty tired still but somehow still overthinking about the plans. He took a breath and looked over at Adena.

'Wow, she is short, even for a Toad.' Luigi thought to himself while staring at her.

'What a shame for her, what if someone takes her?" She fixed her blonde hair, then Luigi looked at her hand.

'So small, why?' She then dug into her purse for her smartphone, then pulled it out and tapped on it.

She smiled then blushed, she looked over to Luigi. He looked at her for a second before realizing that she knew what he was doing. "Are you okay Luigi?" she asked him while giggling a little. Luigi still looked into his lap but said "Yeah, just tired."

She looked at him and smiled. "Well, it's o-"

**RING, RING-**

Her sentence cut off by Luigi's cellphone going off. He dug into his pants pocket and looked at the screen. It was his twin brother, Mario.

Luigi smiled with the energy he could. He answered the call, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Luigi said.

 _"Hey, Luigi! I just wanted to check on ya, Is the trip going good?"_ Mario asked, sounding happy.

"Uh, I just got on the subway so, no complaints."

_"Well, did ya eat anything? You must have been in a rush, you haven't skipped cooking breakfast in forever!"_

"Yeah, I did eat, sorry about that Mario, at least some leftover are still the fridge if you want them." Luigi sighed and smiled again, he liked hearing his brother happy.

_"Ah, thanks, Bro! I'm just glad you're getting out of the house again and having fun."_

"Yeah, me too. thanks, bro."

 _"Anytime Luigi! Maybe when you get back, we can go on a trip somewhere?"_ Mario laughed.

Then Luigi laughed. "Maybe."

_"Let me get going, I'll talk to ya later Weegee!"_

"Bye!" Luigi took his phone away from his ear and hung up.

Luigi smiled then slid his phone into his pants pocket. He felt happy that his brother checked on him and heard that he was ok. He leaned back into his bus, closed his eyes, and relaxed, almost forgetting about everything for a moment. Adena looked at Luigi then opened her mouth for a second, she looked like she wanted to say something, but then she closed her mouth. She thought it wasn't the best time, she noticed that Luigi looked more laid back. 'I'll just wait until the party.' She said to herself.

The subway train finally reached its first stop, Toad Harbor. A group of toads walked to their closest exits while Luigi and Adena followed behind.

The subway station there was crowded.

But once again, Adena held close to Luigi. He handed a hand down to her, she held two of his fingers as the walked out of the subway and into the Harbor. He didn't want to look down at her, knowing that he would have some more thoughts about her. They both walked outside to a beautiful, colorful town full of life. Luigi was awestruck, from their point was the sea, some shops, and that great big statue. Luigi really did see why Toadette moved down here.

"Oh cmon Luigi!" Adena grabbed tighter onto Luigi's hand, leading the way. Luigi didn't fight it, even though he wanted too. He felt like as the more time passed, the more untrusting he became of Adena. But still, they went from shop to shop and bought all the gifts they needed off of the list, picked up a cake and a tub of ice cream, some paper plates, and plastic forks and spoons. It took them a while but it was for Toadette, so it was all worth it to Luigi.

During shopping, Luigi checked somethings, one of them being the weather. Sadly, it was going to rain soon. It ruined the time they had until they could get to Toadette's house before letting all the gifts getting soaked. He didn't tell Adena, but he did tell her to hurry while watching his tone, he was getting slightly more pissed with Adena's movement. It was sluggish and it didn't help that she was short too. He even yanked her up into the air while walking a bit faster. She yelped a bit, from the tug hurting her arm.

"Hey! Watch it!-" She yelled but then shortly after she closed her mouth when Luigi looked down at her. She drew in attention from people near by.

"Adena, don't ever talk to me like that." He said with power in his voice, he looked to the people then back at her.

She nodded, she didn't want to anymore. Adena looked up at Luigi, she knew something was up but she didn't want to ask, she couldn't believe her bain but she was rather scared. She never saw the famous green brother act this way, even in the slightest.

 _'If I'm not gonna ask, I gotta brush it off...'_ she said in her head.

The time was coming closer and closer to Toadette's party, but so were the gray storm clouds. Luckily they were done with the shopping and called a taxi to pick them up. When the taxi pulled up, they got in and headed right to her house. While they were pulling up to her house, Luigi looked outside of the taxi's window and saw a bunch of toads waddling their bodies up to the stairs of her house. One of them, Toadette's brother, stopped at looked at Luigi then to the other toads, he looked like he was trying to tell the other toads something. The taxi stopped on the side of the house, then pulled to a stop. Luigi paid the taxi driver while Adena got out, right after she stepped out, Luigi followed.

The toads on the steps looked at Luigi and smiled and greeted Luigi and even Adena. They were happy Luigi was here. Luigi was also happy, he was happy that he made it this far without screwing something up or making a fool of himself. The toads that walking up the steps moved to the side, waiting until Luigi and Adena walked up the stairs. The toads moved behind him and waited until he knocked onto the door. Luigi looked at the other toads and smiled. He balled up his fist while holding the cake in the other then he knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, they heard a voice.

 _"Hello? Who's there?"_ Toadette said from behind the door.

"Luigi." The man himself said back, he warmed up a big smile.

The door opens up and the other toads and even Adena waves at her and wishing her a happy birthday. Toadette smiled back and then at Luigi.

They walked into her home. She laughed, she was happy. That's all Luigi could ask for.


	4. Her Party

Everyone walked into Toadette's house. Luigi, Adena, Toadette's other friends, and her brother, Toad.

Toadette's house had only one room for the living room and kitchen, her bedroom, and a bathroom. The living room had white walls with a light brown wooden baseboard and pillars with the same color in the corners of the room. The living room had a light pink sofa with a cute lamp beside it, she also had a small TV on a white-colored TV stand. But in the kitchen, she had a new, one wall kitchen, it looked unused but still had decorations and cooking utensils on the counters. Then off the side, she had a cute dining table with 6 chairs pushed up towards the table. The place overall felt clean, like a new home.

Toadette walked to her sofa then sat down. She looked at the group of people and smiled. They all looked around the house then looked back at Toadette. She looked tired and depressed but she still held a smile. Luigi looked at Toad and he looked back, Toad had a concerned look on his face.

In all honesty, Luigi couldn't read the room but he still knew something was off. But at the same time, he grew more annoyed.

"It's so nice to see you guys! But what's going on?..." She asked. 

Everyone, besides Luigi, looked rather worried. He looked at her and said, "It's your birthday today, remember?"

Toadette rubbed her head a bit in confusion, "Oh yeah! Right! I was so busy with work that I forgot...I haven't celebrated my birthday since...well...forever! I haven't seen you in forever too, Luigi!" She said, giggling a bit, hoping to ease everyone down.

"Cmon guys! have a seat! I know you guys are tired." Toadette said.  
Her toad friends headed to Toadette and sat down with her, then the other people just chilled out.

Luigi and Adena looked at each other, then Toad, he looked sad. Adena placed her hand on Toad's shoulder. "Are you ok?" Adena asked. 

Toad looked at her then looked to the side for a second. "Yeah, I'm ok, I'm just worried for Toadette, she's been working non-stop and I haven't checked in on her in a while, I just feel like a bad broth-"

Adena cuts Toad off and pats his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself over it, I'm sure she's ok. I think she just needs a break, maybe you should plan a vacation for her someday!"

Toad nodded then Adena started talking to him again. But Luigi headed off to set up the party food and plates. He didn't care much about what they were talking about, he never understood feelings nor tried to feel them for himself. But even still, Luigi always liked Toadette. but as time went on, the more they parted.

Luigi stopped caring for this moment but he was already here, she wasn't giving him anything new and didn't seem like she cared. She didn't want them here, she looked like a mess. Although, he had no room to talk about her looks.

But what else could he do but stay? Go back home after traveling all the way here? Maybe, but that would be too long of a ride.

Luigi grabbed the wrapped up styrofoam cups and opened them. He started to fix up some non-alcoholic drinks and set the alcoholic drinks free to fix themself. He looked at the setup and thought it looked fine, he rubbed under his right and eye and smugged off some of the makeup that he put on this morning.

He didn't notice because he forgot that he put some on, but still, he already looked tired anyways. Luigi went to sit down at one of the dining chairs for a break.

He looked at Toadette and he saw that she was giggling with her friends and didn't even mind what work he did. He leaned onto the table and drummed his fingers.

Some time had passed and more toads flooded into Toadette's house, hanging out and spending time with each other, everyone seemed like they were having a good time besides Toad and Adena.

Toad just seemed out of it, like he was thinking too much.

But then Adena? She was just busy being a host to everyone, greeting them, making small talk, and giving smiles. She pretty much did that to everyone and wanted to take a break, she looks at Toadette to see if she was ok then Luigi.

From her point of view, he never looked this pissed off, he hasn't looked like this at all. She wanted to ask him if he was ok, but she didn't want to provoke him more. But still, she wanted to ask him why was he staring at her on the subway train.

Everyone was here, the lights were dim and people were vibing, some dancing and some drinking it up. It felt like a mini night club but, Toadette wasn't around. The whole room was filled with different types of Toads and all the gifts went in Toadette's room.

But Adena didn't want to do any of those things, she just was glad that the people were happy. She walked over and pushed herself up onto a chair, next to Luigi's chair then sat down in it. She puffed and giggled, looking up at Luigi.

He looked over to her.

"Sup Adena, everything going ok?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's great! But it is more crowded in here..." Adena replied.

"I guess."

Adena messed with her fingers then sighed. "Luigi, do you like me? I know that it's sorta soon...but you know, it's fine-"

"No, It's that I find your hands small-"

Adena looked at him and laughed.

"Sure, you could say that! But still, what's wrong with small hands?" She giggled while holding them up.

"Well, you cant protect yourself or even hold normal objects."

Adena face turned into a light, joyful expression into a confused one. She wasn't asking a question that wanted to be answered.

"Yeah, you're right Luigi, but I think I can hold my weight."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think you can, not to be mean or anything." He didn't even mind to look at Adena.

"Luigi, why are you acting this way, you never act this way around other people but to me? At first, you were nice but now, you seem just plain rude..."

Luigi looked back at Adena.

"What do you mean rude? I haven't even done anything close to ru-"

"You hurt my arm and joked about me back on the bus, don't you remember?!"

"Well, Sorry?" Luigi said.

"..." Adena just stared at Luigi.

He scrunched up his face then looked at her, "What? What do you want from me? I hired you and nothing more, nothing less."

"I want you to express that your sorry, you're just lying to me..." She looked to the side.

Luigi exhaled and inhaled, deeply. He didn't want to deal with this. He got up then pushed his chair back under the table. He walked towards the living room, sliding his hands into his pockets. Adena looked at him and sighed, she wanted to give her a piece of her mind but she acted like the bigger person.

But Luigi wanted to find Toadette, while also getting away from Adena. He walked into the crowd and headed to her bedroom, then knocked on her door.

No answer, or at least one that Luigi didn't hear.

But he came in anyway, opening the door slightly to peek in. The room was dark, the only light that was the lamp on her end table. There was also her neat, made bed pushed onto the back wall, sideways, then a dresser with a mirror over it, the room itself had small furniture in it but it was roomy.

He saw Toadette standing next to her dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out a pill bottle in her hand. She turned around and looked at Luigi, she got startled then turned back around and chucked the pill bottle back into the drawer. She slammed it closed then turned back to Luigi.

"Why are you in here, you didn't even knock!" Toadette said with a harsh tone in her voice.

Luigi sighed then slammed her door.

From outside, some toads looked at the door and even Adena heard it.  
Luigi walked towards Toadette and said, "I did knock, Toadette, and what are you doing? I did this for you and you're not even enjoying it! What's wrong with you?"

Toadette jerked a bit and teared up.

"What's wrong with YOU! You didn't even ask if I was ok or anything! You didn't even mind hanging out with me anymore or to give me a quick call until now! Its been a year, a full year! You're acting like a jerk when I'm not in the wrong at all, Luigi!"

"A jerk? Maybe I wouldn't act this way if you enjoyed what I did for you! I did this for nothing, huh?!" Luigi walked up to Toadette, she looked up at him.

"Ugh! You didn't do this for anything! I didn't mean a jerk, you're just acting like everyone else, I don't even think you care anymor-"

Her head flung to the side, she lost her balance, her cheek was stinging in pain, and she fell back on to her dresser. Her head banged against the corner of her dresser, to the point it made a dent.

Toadette groaned from the pain, catching a massive headache. Then fell to the floor, her body shook, she felt weak and out of this world. She curled up and held herself. "ugh...my head..." she said while trying to get up.

Luigi walked over towards Toadette and moved his one leg back then kicked her forehead, hard.

Her head jerked in the motion that the kick came from. She groaned once more, trying to block her head while trying to call for help or even scream. She felt like she couldn't produce normal words out of her mouth. Her eyes felt like they were moving right to left at fast speeds, she closed her eyes tight and started to crying.

"Am I like other people now?" Luigi said with fury.

He gave another kick and another and another.

She curled up and stopped moving.

Luigi stepped back and looked down at her. He knew he shouldn't have acted that way, but he did. He looked at the door then back at her.

'I should make sure she's still alive, I don't want my reputation to go down.' 

He squatted down and waited for a bit, around a minute for her to move. He looked at her body then her head. Luigi took off one of his gloves and held out two fingers, slapping them against her neck. He was trying to find the pulse of her heartbeat.

He moved his fingers where the carotid artery, then waited for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

He did it again, moving the fingers away then back, still nothing.  
Luigi grabbed her shoulder and pushed her over to her back, he put his finger over her nose, checking if she was breathing.

She wasn't.

Luigi looked at her again and his glove back on, he picked up her body and laid her onto her bed. He pulled her sheets down then over her, tucking her in for sleep. He made sure her eyes were closed and her head was facing the wall, so you could only see the back of her head. But still, Luigi wasn't letting anyone into her room, not until the party was over.

He yawned and even laid beside her, so he could get some rest. The rain had rolled in and it was pouring down hard.

But some hours passed, it was 8 pm now.

Luigi took off his hat and held it in his hands, giving a sign of respect. He tossed it back on and walked to the door. He reached the doorknob and opened it, he heard a light cough then looked down.

It was Toad.

Luigi faked a smile. "Oh hey, Toad! You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Is Toadette ok?"

"Yeah, she just said that she doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"Oh...I know she doesn't want to see her dumb brother at all." Toad laughed at his self-deprecating joke.

Luigi nodded. "But hey, she told me that she's happy, just tired. She told me she wanted to sleep for a while."'

"Really?"

"Yeah! I don't think you should be thinking like that about yourself, Toad."

"I know but, I just was so busy, I couldn't even make time to even talk to her. We fought over something stupid, she was right and I was wrong. I wish I saw that then but now, all I can do is be there for her and talk things out."

"Well, you can still talk to her tomorrow." He lied.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Luigi."

"No problem." He walked forward and closed the door. The house was emptier than before, most of them left. Adena, Toad, and a few others were there, but they were also leaving.

Adena opened the front door for the leaving guests, then she looked up at the sky, admiring the rainfall. Toad walked with the other guest leaving, giving his goodbyes to Luigi and Adena.

It was calmer, he had walked to the kitchen and looked at the food bar, all the food was gone, even the drinks. At least that meant less work for them. Adena looked at Luigi, crossing her arms. She left the door open and started to clean up the living room, not talking to Luigi at all. She grabbed Toadette's broom and started to sweep.

Luigi looked at Adena then back to the food bar, while doing so, he grabbed the plastic bags that the food came out of and quickly folded them up, then slipped them into his side pockets. Next, he threw all of the extras items away but kept the bowls and aluminum foil. But lastly, he searched inside of the kitchen drawers for a cleaver knife and the cabinets for a pan-frying.

He found them but didn't pull them out, he was going to wait until Adena left. After waiting and waiting, she was finished. Adena looked up at him. "You don't even have to say anything, I'll get a hotel room at that one hotel. Ok?"

Luigi nodded.  
She walks out, slamming the door. Luigi saw something was missing but eh, he didn't care if she didn't. But now, it was cooking time for Luigi. He grabbed the knife, heading down to Toadette's door and opened it wide open, he tugged down her sheets and started.


	5. Heavy Rain

Adena slowly walked down the steps making sure not to slip. She reached the sidewalk and waited outside in the rain. Her head, hair, and then dress started to become wet, sticking close to her. 

The sky was filled with light gray clouds and heavy rain.

She hated waiting outside like this, but at the same time, she liked the rain. But her only pair of clothes were getting wet which sucked. Still, she could wait inside at Toadette's house but, Adena was mad at Luigi for the moment. She'd rather not see him at all after this whole thing, but in a way, she still wanted too. She looked back at the door then held herself out of coldness, shivering. She tried to rub herself to make herself warmer. That hardly helped out, at this point, she was drenched from head to heels. 

After 5 minutes of waiting, a blue and white taxi with a male Koopa Troopa wearing an octagonal beret hat in the driver's seat pulls up to the side of the sidewall. He looks at Adena and smirks then rolled down his window.

"You comin' in or not, toots?"

She looked at the taxi then slightly jogged to it, grabbed the door handle, pushed it down and then, sat inside. She placed her hands into her lap and looked at them, she was thinking. The driver looked to the side of his then back to Adena. He looked at the A/C and turned on the heat for Adena.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Starlight Cottage Hotel."

"Ooh la la, isn't that place fancy? Ms. White?"

She looks up at the Koopa. He knew her last name with her telling him.

"Nice joke. But hey, you don't look like the type of guy that would be a fan of mines."

He looks back to the road and starts to drive to the resort.

"Wow, harsh." While he said, joked around. "Anyone could your fan, besides my sister likes you more then I do. I wish I had something for you to sign because, oh boy... she wouldn't believe just for a second if I told her I met ya!" 

"I just like your work also, sweetheart, especially those bachelor parties." He chuckled.

"Why, thank you." She smiled, sighing a little 

"Anytime." 

While they were talking, the water from her dripped down her body and onto the seats. They started to soak up the water, making the seat wet. 

Adena hated that she was somewhat messing up the seats but this time, she was just tired and didn't care. The taxi was finally getting warmer too, It helped out drying her dress a bit, but not a lot. 

She popped off her heels and pushed them to the side of the floor then bent down to look inside them. Often, she hides her money in her shoes and her bra cups, its an odd habit but she never forgets to do it for a trip. She pulled a 100 dollar bill out of the shoe, and a fold of 50 in her bra. Then placed back on the ground. Folded it the 100, then held it tight with the 50. Adena smiled and wiped her head, thank god that she already paid for the taxi ride also.

After some minutes of passing, enjoying the car heat and looking outside of the window. The taxi stopped, Adena made it to Starlight Resort. She looked up from the window and looked at the resort. It was on top of the hill of the Toad Harbor and it was bright and beautiful. 

"Have a nice day, sweetie." He looked at her.

"You too!" She giggled and got outside of the car. 

She got out of the car and walked to the front of the hotel, her dress was still kinda wet. It was sticking to her quite a bit, It brought some eyes to her. The taxi drove off and she was alone with herself for now.

No matter how much they looked, she didn't care.

The hotel's double door looked like a light brown, french door with windows on them and also had clean golden looking doorknobs. She reached for it then stopped after hearing honks from a car.

She looked behind her, a taxi car at high speeds was driving up the hotel while a black car followed behind. 

In the taxi, Luigi stepped out and started to jogging to Adena. She looked at him and started to fix up her dress then she turned back around, blushing. She headed inside while Luigi was coming. He was moving rather fast, catching up to Adena. But in the second car, a group of Toads holding cameras started to run up to them. Adena and Luigi went inside the hotel while Luigi closed the door behind him. Adena looked at Luigi and saw that he looked so tired, bags under his eye, and the expression on his face told it all.

He walked to the front desk while she looked at the Toads, they all stood at the door, taking pictures still from outside of them and yelling questions.

She sighed then walked up with Luigi, they ordered a room and headed to it.

The cottage only has flights of stairs, good thing that there were only five floors of the hotel. But the bad thing is, that they are on the fifth floor, they hiked up the stairs, huffing. They had to admit it, they were both unhealthy people. 

Adena shared a joke and laughed with Luigi, It felt nice to her.

They reached their room and walked in together. Adena turned on the lights in the main room with the light switch next to the door. To the left of them was a bathroom and to the right was a closet. The room walls were painted in cream white with light brown wooden floors. A white large rectangle carpet laid underneath a beautiful white canopy to match the room. The was a bed in the middle of the room pushed against the left wall. A fancy desk was against the back wall with a cozy-looking chair pushed up to it. There was no TV, sadly.

Adena walked in further and looked around. "Wow! This place isn't half bad..." She said. Then she looked at Luigi. "Welp, I gotta do something, be right back." She walked back towards him and heads to the bathroom.

He nods and walks to the desk and places his notebook there. Then he bent down, tossed off his shoes, and flopped on the bed.

Luigi looked up inside of the canopy and closed his eyes. He thought about his books at home, Mario then Adena. 

'I need to be nicer to her.' He said in his head.

He felt like that's the only thing that he could do to make her stay. He took his hand and plucked off his gloves, tucking them into his pocket.

On the other hand, Adena was standing in front of the sink. She could only see her head from her spot, looking at herself. She grabbed a washcloth from the skin counter and turned on the cold water to wet it. She wiped off her eye makeup, pulled off her fake lashes, and wiped away her blue lipstick.

She placed the cloth aside and started to take off her thin belt and roll down her tight, tube dress. The black strapless bra with lace on the brim of the cup had shown itself, then her black thong followed after. She stepped back and picked her dress off from the ground. She took it and hung it over the counter to dry. 

Adena pushed her hair back then walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. She had her arms crossed under her breast while swinging her hips. 

Luigi looked to the side and saw her. He looked at her up and down. 

"My dress got wet. It should be dry in the morning." She said.

"I'm ok with that...I don't mind." He said back.

Adena got herself onto the bed, sighing. 

"You ok?" 

"I'm fine."

She looked at him, then to her hands.

"Hey, did you really mean those things about me?"

"Mhm, but still, I apologize that I talked to you like that. Sure, you are small, but that doesn't mean you can be pushed around." 

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"I mean it, Adena."

She looked at him, there was a strong silence. 

"Funny enough, I kinda do let myself get pushed and tossed around like a ragdoll from time to time. I don't why, maybe it's because I am weak but still try to act like I can be strong." she said, sighing.

Luigi looked over at Adena again.

"I don't think you should think about youself in that way." He sat up and came closer to her. 

She started to blush, then she looked down.

"I know...but I just think about that sometimes."

His hand ran across her chin and cupped it, tilting it back up.

Luigi knew she liked him since the train ride. He knew what he was doing to her. The fingers and palm glided against Adena's face. Then he tucked his hair back, getting even closer toward her face. He looked into Adena's eyes.

"For the night we have together, I wouldnt hurt you anymore." Then he kissed her.


	6. Adena's Purse

It was 8 am, the sunshine from the outside shined into the hotel room and through the canopy bed curtains. It was warm and bright and beamed on to the people within the bed.

Adena felt the sun on her skin while also feeling her head against another living being. She rubbed her head against his bare chest while she groaned. Adena slightly opened her eyes then squinted at the sight of the light in a dark room, blinking a few times until she got used to it. She looked blankly at the curtains then up to Luigi, rubbing her hand up to his chest. 

She honestly didn't remember what happened last night. But she could put the pieces back together. But why, why her? She thought about that as she pushed the covers to the side and started to wake up. 

It was rather cold in the room, making her want to head back into the sheets and lay with the man in green. But she knew she couldn't do that right now. She had a job to do and a job to keep.

She swung her lower half off of the bed, sliding her body off the bed until her feet touched the soft carpet rug. Then she stood up from the bed and bent down to collect her bra and panties. They're cold too and all mangled up into each other. 

Adena sighed while she untangled them. She walked to the bathroom then walked inside. She held her bra in front of her while putting her thongs on the sink counter. She shivered from the coldness of the bra but she wasn't going without it. Then she took the band of a bra and hooked it on. After that, she took the thongs off of the counter, stepped through the two holes, then slid them up to her thighs then her hips. 

She looked over at her tube dress, reaching out to grab it and feel all over it. It was all dried out and cooled. It was ready to go once more. She placed it onto the ground and stepped into the opening of the bra and slid the dress up onto her body, making sure it went off her bra. As for the belt, she took it and wrapped it around her right wrist. She didn't care about her messy blonde hair that much.

Adena then walked back out of the bathroom and back to the main one. She needed her purse so she could check her job requests so, she started to look around for it. Slowly but surely, she started to remember that she left it at Toadette's house. But where?

She lightly rubbed her head.

Bingo. 

She remembered that before she started to sweep the house, she placed her purse on her sofa. Well, all she needed to do is go to her place and pick it up. She then looked back at Luigi. She knew that he wouldn't mind if she left him anyway, since he did say at the party that she was just a worker to him. She huffed and smiled, heading to slide her still wet heels.

Adena looked forward to the front door and started to walk to it. She opened it then headed to the staircase and down them. She reached the ground floor and walked a tad bit faster towards the front door of the hotel. The Toad at the main desk gave Adena a goodbye while waved at him. 

The town looked as pretty as ever on this beautiful morning. But she walked to the nearest trolley and boarded it with a few other toads. It was Mario's trolley. It was like the rest of them but, it had his famous "M" on each side of it.

She rode it down to Toadette's house while taking in the fresh air and nice breeze. After a few minutes of stopping and rolling, the trolley came to a stop. It was her stop.

Adena looked around at her surroundings, she knew this was Toadette's house road. It was across the stress from the trolley track. So, she stood up from her seat and walked off of it, heading over to her house.

The outside of the house was a creamy color with pink, it wasn't hard to miss. She walked up the stairs and to the door. She hoped Toadette wouldn't mind waking her up this early. She laughed at her a bit then knocked on the front door.

She waited, no answer.

She knocked again, Still no answer. 

She wanted to try one more time, so she did.

No answer, but something was off.

And it wasn't her not answering. It was the door, something was off about the door. She placed her hand on it and pushed on it. The door opened up and Adena's heart dropped. 

Doors should be open like this unless she was outside of the house or the backyard of it. She stood there for a second then started to walk inside the house slowly. It was dark inside the house. She held her arm out to the side to flick on the lights then looked around the house itself. 

It looked fine like it did after the party but cleaner, with no signs of a break-in or no signs of anything. She reached behind her and closed the door, then walked deeper into the house. She saw her purse on the sofa but then suddenly, she smelled something. 

Something awful, she sniffed the air once more, almost gagging. 

The smell was coming from Toadette's room. Adena grabbed her purse while her heart dropped to her stomach. She wanted to still check on Toadette so she did. Her mind raced and raced over silly things, things that she didn't want to be true. Maybe she just vomited or something on the lines of that. 

Adena reached the door and grabbed the doorknob handle. She turned it, pushed it in, and walked in

She froze and looked in front of her.

Her stomach contracted quickly and her throat became tight. She had no time to run towards a bin or even a toilet. She curled over and hurls onto the floor, holding her stomach then held herself into a hug. She couldn't believe or wanted to believe was she saw, she backed herself onto the wall, hard. 

Toadette was dead, laid on top of her bed while her blood stained the sheets, still damp but cold. Her body was dismembered, piled on top of each other body parts. She was hacked all over. Both arms and legs were missing, the fat was removed from the stomach, and her mushroom pigtails were cut off. Her stomach organs were exposed, the guts hanging to the side.

'That could have been me...that could have been me...that could have been me...who would fucking do this?' She pushed her hair back then slowly balled up against the wall, trying to block the smell and thoughts of this tragedy. She shooked violently against the wall. She pushed harder against her face, she wanted to run out of the room and back to the hotel. She wanted to even see this in a million years, especially her own kind.

She felt beyond numb. She felt weak and useless.

All of her feelings hit her like a bus at full speed. She couldn't stop them. She wanted this to stop. 

She didn't want this to happen.

She could've done something.

She didn't know what to do. 

She was terrified.


	7. Ride Back Home

A bright light shined into the female's eyes. 

She groaned then looked around at the white ceiling while trying to not look at the light. She felt dry tears on her face and her drool that ran down her face. She hated it. 

Then she felt a cold, but she also felt the very soft bed against her back in the chilled room. She felt like she still had clothes on her, a long cotton dress to her feet. She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could hear anyone around but she couldn't. But last of all, where was she? 

Adena knew she was on her back, so she tried to turn her body to the side to get a better look. It didn't work, but instead, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She let out another groan. It sounded like she was in pain. Then she laid back onto her back, she waited for a sign of voice while she closed her eyes again. 

‘What happened?...’ She thought. 

A door creaked while opened. Adena turned her head slightly to the noise. She looked with her eyes and saw a Red Toad with a white coat on with a clipboard in hands and a warm white rag. Then right after, Luigi walked in with his notebook in one hand and a portable food carrier. Their footsteps were light on the smooth title flooring. 

They looked at Adena then the other toad talked. 

“Oh wow! Are you awake already?” He said while wiping her face off with the rag.

Adena closed her eyes back then burrowed her eyes in confusion. “Uhm, yes sir…”

Luigi sat the food carrier down next to the door and walked past the red toad towards the bed. He sighed, smiled then hugged her. She jolted up in shock then hugged back slightly. Why did he start caring more about her now? She patted his back then heard sniffs from him. Was he crying? Why?

Then it hit her. She’s dead. This wasn't a dream. She looked at Luigi while they hugged then closed her eyes in shame.

Adena couldn't begin to understand how he felt about this. She rubbed his back more. She held him closer for comfort for herself and him.

The red toad walked over towards Luigi and tapped him. 

“Not to be rude but, I need to talk to her,” he said.

Luigi wiped his eyes then backed up. He was wearing the same clothes from last night, his overalls and green sweater with his gloves. He stood behind the toad, holding his hands together while he watched. The toad looked back at Luigi then looked at Adena. 

“First off.” He had a pen in his hand and clicked the end of it then placed the tip of the pen onto the paper. “Do you remember what happened to you? It’s fine if you don't.”

Adena froze up then nodded. Her mixed emotions flooded in. She couldn't process that she was gone but she hardly knew her, so why care? But still, how the hell did this even happen so fast? 

“Hm, ok. Well, I don't need to know. Do you feel any pain sores or any issues breathing?”

“Well, I do have a bit of pain in my chest…But I'll be okay. I don't like to take medication unless I need to,” Adena said. 

“Well, If you say so! I hope you get well soon still. Sorry for your loss. I wish you guys the best. Take care.” The toad said. He wrote down something and walked out of the room. 

After the toad moved, she looked at Luigi. She looked worried and she didn't know what to say. 

"Luigi, will you be okay?..." Adena asked while on her back.

"I think I should be asking you that...You were passed out and I thought you died too, somehow..." Luigi said. 

Then he walked next to the bed and bent down. He grabbed a pair of shoes together with one hand. They looked white with white laces. Those weren't her heels, she thought while looking at them. 

"I got these tennis shoes from a store from down here while you were recovering. I would think heels get rather painful to walk in for a while." He placed them back down easy for Adena to slide them on. 

"Oh. Thanks, Luigi..." Adena smiled. 

"We should leave. I already told Toad about the..." He took a deep breath. 

"About the death, I reported the crime to the police. Hopefully, they can find the murderer of Toadette and stop them from doing any more harm." 

"Oh, that's great, Luigi. You're such a great man. I couldn't guess how hard it is to do all this in one day..." Adena said to him. She tried to make him feel better about this thing.

"I'm not that great, I..."

"I could have saved her."

"Luigi." She sat herself up then turned herself to sit on the side of the bed while she took her chest pain. 

"If I stayed there longer, I could have, Adena."

"You couldn't know about it, don't blame yourself, please."

Luigi looked at Adena and then down at his shoes. She was right, no matter how much he felt the feelings he did, she was right. He sighed then walked closer to Adena. 

"Let's just get you home and safe." Luigi held out his arm like a rest bar to help Adena up. She then held her hands against his arm. While doing so, Adena noticed something. Luigi looked at her hands again, like that time she was on the subway. She didn't mind it, so she didn't care.

Her feet touched the cold ground, but then she quickly slid for feet into the shoes. She looked down at them. They were rather nice, fitted nicely, but not perfectly. The laces were already tied, good for her.

After she looked down at her shoes, she looked at Luigi's face. He looked so miserable, puffed-up eyes swelling down and his face flushed a hint. 

He looked like he was crying a lot, but he still looked like he was trying to keep on a happy face. 

"You feel ok?" Luigi holds his arm out to his side again, then towards Adena's arm. She took his hand then looked up at him.

"Erm, I'll be fine, my chest just hurts a bit. No worries, I just want to head back home." Adena said. They started to walk out of the room. They stopped for a second while Luigi picked up his food carrier again and Adena's new bag. Then together, they both walked towards the exit of the place and headed out.

"I do too," Luigi stated. "I'm glad that the subway stop here should be here in a while. By the time we get there, we can hop on."

"That sounds great, wait, where's my tube dress and my purse?" Her face dropped, like the false pit in her stomach. After saying that she didn't want her purse.

"Oh, I went and got you a new dress at the store too and a bag. Your purse got, well... messed up, so I just got a bag for your stuff. I hope you didn't mind."

"Well, I don't. I don't think you would do something bad on purpose, Luigi. So thanks again, I'll repay you on the train."

"No, no, it's fine! Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind riding with me back in my brother's car... I couldn't find your ticket and lost my ticket..."

"Oh! that's fine! I live in Toad Town anyways."

They both walked while talking the each other slightly. Adena tried to cheer him up while Luigi tried to stay talkative. There were a lot of silent moments during the talking, but it also allowed them to be with themself for a second.

After walking for a while, they headed to the subway station then stood outside of the place. They looked around at the beautiful town once more.

'I guess anything can be ruined in less than the minutes, days, years of it being built up. It seemed so unfair but at the same time, just unreal.' Adena thought.

Adena wanted to believe that this wasn't real, she hoped she isn't a lay witness. In truth, she didn't want to be here for a while, she just felt like she needed a break.

"Cmon, let's go. We'll miss some good seats if there's still some," Luigi said.

Adena looked at Luigi then nodded. 

They both headed onto the subway and sat down in empty seats. 

Luigi and Adena headed off and out to the station. Already, it looked like the sun was lowering. The air was nice and cold, blown against the two. They walked up toward the sidewalk to a stop sign and under a light post. 

Luigi pulled out his phone and started to dial up someone, must be Mario. He held the phone up to his ear and talked into the phone. Adena wasn't listening but she did pick up on Mario loud words, he said that he's coming. 

Luigi sighed then smiled a bit. She was glad to see him ok still. 

But they didn't wait long, as they saw a white car pull up towards them and the tinted windows rolling down. 

It was Mario.


	8. A Car Ride

The plumber man in a red word a red turtleneck while he wore a smile with it. He looked at Luigi first then Adena. 

Adena looked back at Mario while she forced out an odd-looking smile. She didn't know why she felt like smiling, but she just did. The man next to Adena walked forward and opened the passager seat, but before he sat down, he took his food carrier and sat it in the back on the floor where your feet would be placed. Then he sat down into his seat, notebook in his lap, while Adena opened the door herself and sat in the comfy car seats. Her whole body sat on top while her feet dangled off of the seat.

Both of the car doors shut, the car started to drive off again. The brothers talked to each other while Adena leaned back into the car seat and closed her eyes. 

She couldn't knock the mental image of Toadette out of her head. All the scraps, all the blood. Disgusting. She dreamed that she never left her purse at her place. She just dreamed that Toadette was just fine and that this was just a lucid dream, no, a nightmare for her. She just wished that she was there for her. She just felt like she could have done something to stop this. Both of them could have.

Her chest still was in pain, like someone desperate was knocking on her heart. The beat of her heart seemed like they became deeper. She could also feel herself giving off a cold sweat to add on to it. But the smell of whatever was in those food carriers wasn't helping out either. The smell of the cooked meat made her want to vomit once more. The thought of eating meat disgusted her now more than ever. She felt her stomach balled up inside, oh so badly, she wanted it to unravel. How could Luigi's even want to eat after this event, let alone meat?

If she had to describe how she felt at this moment, she couldn't. Adena felt the wave of emotions grow stronger again, flooding her into the sea of it. 

She opened her eyes once more. She looked at the back of Luigi's and into the rearview mirror. Her gaze caught Luigi's for a split second before he turned away from the mirror. A cold sweat started to build up as she looked towards the ground of the car.

"Adena, did you hear me?" Luigi asked.

In all honesty, she didn't hear them. Her thoughts must have drowned them out. She heard nothing that the two brothers past these few minutes. She knew that she tuned them out.

"Uhm, sorry. I didn't. Can you repeat it?" Adena asked.

"I asked if you're okay," Luigi replied with a lower tone, aggravated. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry!"

The emotion in the air felt awkward. 

She looked up at Luigi and then back down. Even if he wasn't looking at her, she couldn't hold her eyes onto him. It made her feel oddly unconformable. 

Only rubble under the moving car tire's where heard. But the man in red sighed.

"Sorry for your loss, Luigi," Mario said.

Adena shot her head up and looked towards Mario. She could tell that he was upset, and he sincerely meant it. 

Luigi looked at Mario too. He paused for a minute, just looking at Mario with a rather depressing look. Then he turned his head forward and down.

"Thanks."

After that, Mario then focused back on the road. 

But Adena did wonder, did he ever tell Mario about what happened to her or Toadette. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. There is no need to go into detail. She had a low doubt that Luigi cared that deeply about her, considering how he treated her on some occasions.

But no matter how hard she tried, Adena couldn't stop the thoughts from the event. They played over and over again like a song on a locked loop. It made her feel even woozy with her breathing deeper. She leaned back into the seat and started to sweat more. She hated this.

Until the car stopped, It felt like a snap back to reality.

"Well, we're here!" Mario said while he parked the car on the side of the road. There was a path that headed to the house instead of a driveway towards it. Some trees covered the green grass in front of the small house. 

It made her feel calm to see a similar place to her home, but then she also felt odd. Why would Luigi invite her over after only one day? She felt red flags that popped up in her head, but she ignored them. 

After all, They were the Mario Brothers. She felt safe around them and fine with them. They all got out of the car. Adena started to walk ahead of them while Mairo helped Luigi carry his food. 

Walked in, she felt somewhat better. She guessed from here was dinner.


End file.
